Bayushi Kwanchai
Bayushi Kwanchai was the student of Bayushi Tangen and became only the second person to master his technique, the Dark Sword of Bitter Lies (after Tangen himself). He is a nephew of the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu and served as his yojimbo. Prior to his appointment as yojimbo, he participated in many missions for his Clan which required a disruptive presence. His personality can be described as egotistical, rude, and less than sane. He is a good friend of the mad Hitomi Vedau. Test of the Emerald Champion Kwanchai was one of the Scorpion Clan members that participated in the Iaijutsu contest that was organized by Hantei Naseru after Toturi's death to determine the new Emerald Champion. His invitation was arranged by Naseru's ally Bayushi Sunetra, who wanted Kwanchai to realize the true purpose of his mission. Some spoke about the weakness of his techniques, and others claimed that only the manipulations of his clan had allowed him to progress throughout the tournament. In the semifinal match against Shiba Aikune, his only goal was to injure the young Phoenix samurai. Aikune underestimated his opponent and Kwanchai intentionally sliced through the tendons at the back of Aikune's left leg. Kwanchai was disqualified for injuring his opponent after the strike, but his goal was achieved as the Phoenix attending the tournament swiftly summoned the kami to heal Aikune's injury. Due to the provision that only Scorpion shugenja were allowed to use magic at the tournament, Aikune was disqualified and Yasuki Hachi won the tournament by default to become Emerald Champion. Kwanchai's interference had inevitably cast doubt on the new Emerald Champion's credibility, as most assumed that Hachi was in league with the Scorpion- exactly the outcome that Sunetra and Naseru had intended. http://www.lavozakasha.org/victor.htm The Onisu's attack Bayushi Kwanchai was at Ryoko Owari Toshi when Fushin and Muchitsujo, Two of Daigotsu's Onisu, attacked the city. The commander of the Scorpion force, Bayushi Katai, attempted to sacrifice her soldiers to kill the onisu (a betrayal which served to make Fushin stronger). but Kwanchai and Bayushi Shixiang realized the plot, however, and instead engaged the onisu in single combat. Kwanchai utilized the mad tactics of his sensei Bayushi Tangen, directly attacking Fushin. His self-sacrifice weakened the onisu and Kwanchai was able to drag both Fushin and himself off the side of the bridge. Many people thought that Kwanchai had died, but some time later he reappeared to serve Bayushi Kaukatsu as yojimbo. The Shadowed Tower and the Imperial Court Kwanchai helped his uncle, Bayushi Kaukatsu to find and capture the Shadowed Tower members, protecting the Imperial Chancellor from Bayushi Atsuki's organization. He was personally responsible for apprehending Kaukatsu's treacherous son, Bayushi Ogura, when the latter attempted to strike down his father. Kaukatsu, who had always believed in the usefulness of his nephew, took him as his yojimbo to follow him in the Imperial Court. Master of the Bitter Lies Dojo Kwanchai's devotion to his technique led to the formation of the Dojo of the Dark Sword of the Bitter Lies, although he quickly tired of the position of sensei and passed it off to Bayushi Sharaku. The best students of the Dojo have been assigned to the Shogun's troops as a gift from the Scorpion Clan Champion. Major References *''The Four Winds'', p. 56-7 * Victorious, A tale of Rokugan - by Rich Wulf *Nightmare, part 2- by Shawn Carman Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures